conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Turnbull
Michael John Francis Turnbull III (January 15, 1930 - April 10, 2006) was the 9th President of Georgeland, serving from January 1, 1984 to January 1, 1992. |+'Michael Turnbull' |- |'Position' || 9th President of Georgeland |- |'Term in office' || January 1, 1984 - January 1, 1992 |- |'Preceded by' || William T. Barnard |- |'Succeeded by' || Donald Davis |- |'Total time in office' || 8 years |- |'Born-Died' || January 15, 1930 - April 10, 2006 |- |'Spouse' || Jane Turnbull (married 1958) |} Turnbull was born in Rochester, Long Island, the eldest son of a wealthy family - his father, Michael Turnbull II, and grandfather (I), had both been graziers with increasing holdings in Long Island's north and west. Turnbull was educated at the University of Long Island before a scholarship to Cambridge, where he studied philosophy and fine arts. Turnbull had an impressive academic career, earning his PhD in philosophy in 1956 and another in art history in 1961. He lectured in the UK, US and New Zealand for several years before returning to take up a position at the University of Mainland as head of its Philosophy department in 1974. In 1976, Turnbull was appointed Dean of Gonville and Caius College, Cambridge, which he'd attended. He remained there until 1980, when he was appointed Chancellor of the University of Capitalia. As Chancellor, Turnbull was a leader in the academic community. In 1983, as President William T. Barnard's term was coming to an end, Turnbull was 'short listed' as the government's nominee to succeed him. The front-runner, and eventual selection, was former United Islands Defence Force chief General David Hobbes. In November 1983 Hobbes' selection was announced, but the general suffered a heart attack and died three weeks later, forcing the government to choose a second candidate. Prime Minister Noel Quarton, newly elected, and the Conservative leader, Eric Edge agreed on Turnbull as a last-minute replacement candidate. Turnbull was sworn into office on January 1, 1984. President Turnbull's term of office was mostly uneventful, and saw no changes of government. In 1987, Turnbull appointed the country's first coalition government, between Quarton's United Islands Labour Party and the Democratic Party of the United Islands led at the time by Tom Garden. Turnbull was re-nominated for a second term by Parliament in 1987, and began his second term in 1988. In 1990 and 1991, Turnbull authorised the sending of troops to the Persian Gulf for the Gulf War, the first time Georgeland troops had been deployed specifically for offensive purposes since 1951 and the Korean war. Turnbull did not recieve much criticism for this action, as he took it on the advice of the Quarton government. In April 1992, Turnbull suffered a mild stroke and was hospitalised, leaving Quarton as acting President for two weeks (under the constitutional arrangements at the time). Turnbull attracted some minor press criticism during his term of office for extensive redecoration of Martin Hall, his official residence, and lavish refurbishment at the taxpayer's expense. Much of this work was authorised by the First Lady and not by the President. Turnbull left office on January 1, 1992, and was succeeded by Donald Davis. After his Presidency, Turnbull led a mostly quiet and uneventful life. He refused to become involved or speak on political matters, though he authored a book about his time in Martin Hall. In 2000, a second stroke left him partially paralyzed; towards the end of his life, Turnbull suffered from Parkinson's Disease. On April 11, 2006, Turnbull's family announced he had died during the night, apparently of heart failure. He recieved a state funeral on April 15, and was buried at his family plot in Rochester, not far from his childhood home. {| border="1" align="center" width=700 |- align="center" |width="30%"|Preceded by William Barnard ''' |width="40%"|President of Georgeland' January 1, 1984 - January 1, 1992 |width="30%"|Succeeded by 'Donald Davis''' |- border="1" align="center" width=700 Category:Individuals